Révélation
by Ministarlet
Summary: Usagi cache quelque chose à Mamoru...


**Révélation**

_Je suis désolée, cette fic n'est pas ma meilleure... Mais à cause de Youte, j'avais terriblement envie d'écrire une fic de ce genre... Merci quand même d'avance pour les reviews !_

* * *

-Usagi ?

Usagi essuya rapidement ses larmes, essayant de cacher son visage rougi à son mari. Ce dernier s'inquiéta. Depuis quelques jours, il lui semblait que la jeune femme blonde pleine d'entrain qu'il avait épousée lui cachait quelque chose...

-Ma chéri, ça ne va pas ?

La princesse lui adressa un sourire magnifique, mais son reniflement ne passa pas inaperçu. Mamoru s'assit à côté d'elle et l'enlaça :

-Tu avais promis qu'on n'aurait plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre ! Et là, tu as un énorme secret... Que tu refuses de me révéler ! C'est injuste. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave que ça...

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas grave. C'est pour ça que je ne pleurais pas de désespoir, mais de joie.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil. Il avait l'habitude des réactions extrêmes de son épouse, mais là ça dépassait son entendement. Enfin, après tout, il l'avait bien vue parler à sa tasse de café ce matin... Elle ne semblait pas décidée à la boire. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Une tasse trônait sur la table basse, et évidemment Usagi en avait renversé, et un rapide examen lui permit d'affirmer que ce n'était pas du café...

-Tu bois du lait de coco, maintenant ?

-J'en avais envie...

Usagi éclata de rire et Mamoru fut déstabilisé. Peut-être qu'elle devenait folle ? La triple vie qu'elle menait devait lui taper sur le système nerveux. Il pouvait comprendre que ça devait être difficile de concilier Usagi Tsukino Chiba, Sailor Moon et Princesse Serenity, mais quand même !

-Usagi ?

-Désolée, je vois juste ton expression et ça me fait rire... Tu as l'air paniqué, et tu ne sais même pas à quel point ma révélation va changer ta vie !

Son mari se leva précipitamment, visiblement affolé. Il recula de quelques pas et se tourna vers la fenêtre, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir.

-Tu es malade ?

Usagi sourit et rejoignit son époux, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Mamoru caressa machinalement ses mains. Il avait sans cesse besoin de réfléchir, et il sentait que là, il en aurait besoin.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

L'angoisse noua sa gorge et il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On peut le guérir ?

Le sourire d'Usagi s'étira davantage encore, et Mamoru se demanda comment elle pouvait rester aussi calme. Comment pouvait-elle sembler si heureuse quand lui souffrait tellement pour elle ?!

-J'ai une maladie qu'on ne peut pas soigner... Mamoru, ChibiUsa va arriver !

Le pauvre homme fronça les sourcils.

-Tu pleures parce que ChibiUsa va faire un voyage spatio-temporel ? Mais ça lui arrive tout le temps, et tu ne pleures que lorsqu'elle repart !

-Mais...

Usagi inspira profondément et attrapa les mains de son mari.

-ChibiUsa va venir, mais sans passer par la porte du temps... Je suis enceinte, Mamoru !

Le regard de Mamoru se posa sur le ventre de sa chérie.

-Et si tu étais si inquiète ces jours-ci, c'est parce que...

-Parce que j'attendais confirmation ! Mais maintenant j'en suis sûre, notre petite fille va naître dans quelques mois.

Elle serra son mari contre elle, et Mamoru comprit enfin que c'était vrai. Usagi et lui s'aimaient, et la petite fille aux cheveux roses allaient les rejoindre très bientôt.

-Usagi ?

-Hmm ?

-Je te préviens, je refuse que vous vous disputiez tout le temps, que vous vous battiez pour des gâteaux ou pour que je vous embrasse la première, et que tu sois jalouse quand elle viendra sur mes genoux !

Usagi fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? La situation était différente maintenant. Elle était la mère de ChibiUsa, pas sa grande sœur !

-Je crois que tu rêves mon chéri... Déjà, notre fille ne mangera pas MES gâteaux avant d'avoir des dents, et en plus, tu crois vraiment qu'elle voudra se battre avec sa mère pour gagner l'amour de son père ? Déjà, j'ai gagné d'avance, mais en plus.... Elle ne voudra pas de toi !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu seras son vieux père qui l'empêche de vivre sa vie. Ne t'inquiète pas, les enfants sont tous pareils. Et nous sommes quasi immortels, donc pas de soucis ! Bon maintenant, je vais faire du thé pour les filles, je les ai invitées pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Usagi sortit, laissant Mamoru seul au milieu du salon. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'entende depuis la cuisine :

-JE VAIS ETRE PAPA !

**Fin**


End file.
